The Analytical Chemistry Core provides two important functions for the Center research projects. Through the trace metals component, all environmental and biological samples will be analyzed. In some cases this will require methods adaptation or development. Analysis will be performed in accordance with written procedures and in adherence to rigid quality control protocols. The environmental trace metal samples for water, chat, soils, house dust and airborne particulate matter will be overseen by James Shine, Ph.D. Dr. Shine is trained as a bio/geochemist and specializes in water and sediment metals analysis. He will develop and validate methods to determine the form in which metals are bound in the solid environmental samples. Sequential extraction provides information on biological availability of metals. Chitra Amarasiriwardena, Ph.D., specializes in trace metal analysis of biological samples including vegetation. Dr. Amarasiriwardena has developed several methods for arsenic, lead and manganese analysis in blood, urine and tissue. The second function of the Analytical Chemistry Core is related to measuring and generating aerosols. All research projects need to understand the composition of chat. The Analytical Chemistry Core, with the engineering experience of Philip Demokritou, Ph.D., PE, and Steve Ferguson, will build sampling equipment needed for exposure assessment. They will also design and construct a system for generating airborne test samples of chat, road dust, soil and house dust. The generator might be coupled to a particle concentrator for animal exposure studies of Projects 3 and 4. The acoustic particle-generating system will provide a laboratory method for characterizing metal content of size fractionated particle which is relevant to transport and fate of chat-generated aerosol. The Analytical Chemistry Core is led by John Spongier, Ph.D., who is also participating in Projects 1 and 2. Prof. Spengler's expertise in atmospheric processes, indoor air pollution and human exposure assessment complements the expertise of other Analytical Chemistry Core key staff.